En ti
by erika shields
Summary: Darien... le declarara su amor a serena...........? Espero y le guste dejen reviews


Hola!! Este es mi primer fic, espero y no sean malas jajaja…Pero primero que nada les quiero dar las gracias a Celia Chiba por ayudarme a subirlo (ya que no sabia como, no se burlen soy mala en ingles jajaja) Usako Zuyi por sus porras, y a todos los demás escritores por recordarme lo feliz que me hace la magnifica serie Sailor Moon. Y como olvidarme de Naoko Takeuchi ya que gracias a ella todo esto es posible. Y que haya encontrado el amor de mi vida, mi Darién.

Bueno espero y lo disfrute. Gracias

En ti

Parque Nº 10.

Nos encontrábamos recostados sobre el pasto verde.

Note que mi novio me miraba, mire esos hermosos ojos azules que me habían cautivado desde el primer día que lo vi, y le regale una sonrisa. El hizo lo mismo y me pregunto:

Princesa recuerdas el día que te declare mi amor?-

Claro amor como olvidar ese día- conteste.

Bueno… es que eres muy olvidadiza jajaja…-

No te burles de mí, jamás olvidaría ese día ya que en ti tengo todo y mucho mas- con cara de tristeza.

El lo noto, no podía permitir que yo su princesa estuviera triste, sonrió, me miro y me dio un tierno beso.

**_Dime la verdad cuando dejaste el cielo,  
enamoraste al mar y se quedo en tu pelo.  
_**

Flash Back………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eran las 8.15 a.m. el despertador sonaba y un a mujer peliazul gritaba –

Hija ya es tarde a que hora te vas a levantar –

5 min. Más mamá-conteste

La luz del sol entraba por su ventana abrí los ojos mire el despertador, y grite.

Mama por que no me levantaste más temprano-

Mi madre contesto- Serena no es mi culpa yo te estuve…- fue lo único que escuche, ya que salí corriendo.

Como era de costumbre una vez más había llegado tarde a la escuela.

Haaa otra vez en el pasillo- me dije.

Cuando por fin la maestra me dejo entrar solo fue para darme ese examen… 30 puntos, 30 puntos marcado con rojo. Me sentí tan mal.

A la hora de descanso me encontró con mi amiga Amy.

Serena como te fue en tu examen espero y hayas mejorado las notas pasadas.

Hay Amy no volví a reprobar- mostrándole mi examen.

Serena no puedo creer que volvieras a reprobar- me dijo Amy muy triste.

De camino a casa iba muy triste, y decidí entrar al único lugar que la hacia sentir bien.

Me encontré con mi amigo Andrew- el me pregunto- Por que tan triste Serena?

Volví a reprobar mi examen-

En ese momento entro el, la persona que menos quería ver ese día, sabia que me iba a molestar por que otra vez reprobé.

Andrew amigo- saludo Darien y miro con quien estaba.

Hola cabeza de chorlito otra vez aquí- trate de ignorarlo, (cosa que no logre)

Por que me molestas y soy SERENA, SERENA entiendes por favor

Salí muy molesta del lugar diciendo ya estoy harta de Darién todo el tiempo me esta molestando.

Mientras en el Crown.

Darién por la tratas así, no se lo merece-

Ya se que no, pero me gusta molestarla-

Como puedes molestar a alguien que amas?

Cállate no digas eso, la gente te puede oír y NO LA AMO, NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA-

_**El sol esta también dormido en tu piel  
y ya no hay nada más que pueda mejorar  
**_

Por que lo niegas Darién-

Yo no niego que es bonita, pero es muy niña, y a de tener a muchos chicos de tras de ella para fijarse en mi. Aunque no me interesa si le gusto o no.

Andrew- Dijiste es "bonita". Darién acéptalo estas muy enamorado de Serena.

Bueno y que si estoy enamorado- .

En ese momento entre ya que por la discusión con Darién había olvidado mis libros.

Andrew noto que entre y solo alcanzo a decirle- Darién Serena llego…-

Yo me quede paralizada al escuchar lo que Darién había dicho.

Darién estaba totalmente rojo, me miro no sabia que decir ni que hacer así que lo único que se ocurrió fue salir corriendo.

Yo me quede viendo como Darién se alejaba y le pregunte a Andrew.

De quien esta enamorado Darién? Con cara de tristeza

Sere me encantaría poder decirte pero por que no mejor se lo preguntas a el.

No como crees, va a decirme que ese no es mi problema, y si es cierto no es mi problema.

Ya vez como soy de curiosa jajaja solo por eso preguntaba.

Andrew no creyó nada de lo que dije por que pudo ver esa mirada de tristeza al saber que su chico amaba a otra.

Fin del Flash Back…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Los dos reímos al recordar lo infantiles que habíamos sido. Y me pregunto

Serena amor ya nos vamos a casa-

Solo un momento más- haciendo un puchero, cosa que Darién no podía rechazar.

Esta bien solo otro rato-

Gracias, por eso te amo- y le di un tierno beso

Y yo a ti princesa, mi cabeza de chorlito jajajajaja-

Darién…- dije en tono de reclamo

No es cierto amor, solo me gusta ver tu cara cuando te enojas te ves tan linda-

Me sonroje-Sabes me puse muy triste cuando pensé que estabas enamorado de otra-corrió una lagrima por mi mejilla-

Amor… en ti he encontrado mi razón de ser- me dijo muy triste al ver que su princesa lloraba

_**En ti, he encontrado mi razón  
se purifica el corazón  
En ti, lo tengo todo y mucho más  
y ya no tengo que buscar solo en ti.  
**_

Flash Back………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Camine a casa no podía pensar en otra cosa que de quien estaba enamorado Darién.

Por que no soy yo? Por que no se da cuenta de que lo amo? Por que? Me decía

Estaba tan distraída que no note con quien tropecé. – por que no te fijas por donde vas…?- dije muy molesta.

Cabeza de chorlito perdón no pensé que fueras tú.- no hay problema yo tampoco te vi.

Debería preguntarle de quien esta enamorado pero si se molesta, no, no me importa es mejor saberlo de una vez- Pensé

Andrew la habrá dicho de quien estoy enamorado, y si ya lo sabe, que voy hacer-Pensó Darién.

Serena-

Dime Darién-

Darién Chiba tienes que decirle lo que sientes, no creo que te rechacé, eres muy guapo, dios que vanidoso jajaja - se dijo a si mismo Darién.

_**Con cada palabra cuando me hablas  
vas capturando más mi alma  
**_

Estaba tan nervioso que solo se atrevió decir:

Disculpa por molestarte todo el tiempo, solo me divierto viendo tu cara de enojo-

Ha que gracioso, Darién puedo preguntarte algo?-

Dime cabeza…perdón Serena-

Gracias…mmm espero y no incomodarte con mi pregunta-

Darien lo dudo por un momento- pues espero y no jajaja-

Da… Darién de quien estas enamorado??? Estaba totalmente roja, tenia miedo de la respuesta.

Y que tal si es otra chica que voy hacer si mi Darién no me ama- Pensé

Darién se limito a decir- En su momento lo sabrás-

Sentí que un balde de agua fría me caía, esperaba tanto escuchar eres tu Serena.

Que….? Fue lo que grite, cosa que le sorprendio

Serena estas bien-

Si solo, jajaja lo siento tengo que irme me esperan en casa mi mama me regañara por este examen- Me di la vuelta sin mirar a tras no quería que Darién notara mi tristeza.

Llegue a casa subí a mi habitación llore por un largo rato, no podía esperar hasta que el quisiera decirme, no logre dormir en toda la noche pensando en quien era.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, arregle mi habitación, y por primera vez llegue a tiempo a la escuela. La maestra se sorprendió, no podía creerlo, ni mi amiga Amy quien no dudo en preguntar.

Serena que tienes??-

Nada Amy por??-

Bueno tu llegar temprano, mmm es extraño pensé que tenias algo?? Te vez muy triste???

No amy, nos nada solo estoy preocupada por las calificaciones.-

Si mentí pero no quería que mi amiga lo supiera ya que me regañaría y me diría "ponte a estudiar" y mejor le dije lo que quería escuchar.

Serena no te preocupes yo te ayudare-

Gracias Amy sabia que podía contar contigo.-

La hora de salir llego, por fin- me dije

Solo quería que las clases terminaran para poder ir a verlo al crown, llegue y hay estaba sentado con una linda chica al lado, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, el volteo y me regalo una sonrisa, y yo hice lo mismo, me acerque con miedo de que me presentara a la chica.

Hola Darién como estas??

Bien Serena, mira te presento a…

No lo digas tu novia??- dije con un hilo en la voz

No como crees- contesto la chica.

No ella es la hermana de Andrew y esta de visita, yo solo la acompañaba en lo el llega.

Sentí un gran alivio y dije muy feliz. Hola disculpa por no presentarme yo soy Serena Tskino, amiga de Andrew.

Si todos los días viene aquí jajaja- dijo Darien

Hola yo soy Unazuki!!- dijo la chica

Mucho gusto, y cállate Darién no estoy hablando contigo.-

No te molestes es cierto siempre vienes aquí-

Jajaja parecen una pareja discutiendo, si harían una linda pareja-

Los dos nos sonrojamos por el comentario de Unazuki.

**_Y en los momentos cuando te siento  
todo mi mundo se esta moviendo._**

No te emociones-

Ha!!! Eso quisieras tú-

En serio no lo han pensado, quizás estén hechos el uno para el otro-

Darién me miro de reojo y sonrió, eso lo hizo sonrojarse cosa que noto Unazuki.

Por fin llego Andrew y corrí a saludarlo ya que necesitaba hablar con el.

Mientras Unazuki le preguntaba algo a Darién.

Darién cuando se lo vas a decir???

Decir que a quien??- dijo Darien sin entender, (bueno sin querer entender) a que se refería.

Que la amas y no te hagas de a quien, los dos sabemos perfectamente de quien hablamos-

Darién simplemente no supo que decir.

En cambio yo le preguntaba a Andrew

Por favor dime de quien esta enamorado Darién-

No puedo Serena disculpa, eso le corresponde a Darién-

Si tienes razón Andrew, gracias-

Serena perdón que te lo pegunte por que tanto interés en Darién??-

Solo-

No puedes mentirme. Lo amas verdad??

Al igual que Darién Serena no supo que decir.

Al mismo tiempo Andrew y Unazuki. Decían "DILE LO QUE SIENTES"

Los dos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Salí del lugar pensando en lo que Andrew me dijo.

"Dile lo que sientes" necesitaba pensar así que me dirigí al parque nº 10. Me senté en una banca y mire el lago. De pronto esa voz la reconocía donde fuera.

Serena podemos hablar-

Claro dime-

Se que me he portado muy grosero desde el día que te conocí, pero como te lo dije me gusta verte enojada luces linda-

_**En ti, he encontrado mi razón  
se purifica el corazón  
**_

Me sonroje por su comentario-No te preocupes, no importa, mmm era todo-

No, quieres que te diga de quien estoy enamorado?

Si claro que si- dije con mucho miedo

Pero antes de decírtelo- me tomo de la cintura me acerco a su cuerpo y me beso, mis piernas no podían sostenerme, Darién el chico que amo me estaba besando no quería que este momento terminara pero cuando por fin nos separamos-

Me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

Te amo, te amo Serena, siempre serás la chica a la que ame, por la que daría mi vida-

Lo abrase rodaron unas lagrimas por mi mejilla y le dije sollozando

Yo también te amo Darién con todo mi corazón.-

Nos volvimos a besar.

Fin del Flash Back…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amor hay que irnos a casa o nos vamos a mojar ya no tarda en llover-

Pero…-

Nada Sra. Chiba nos vamos-

No pude negarme, comenzamos a recoger las cosas. Y le dije

Mi amor te he dicho lo feliz que me sentí cuando por fin me dijiste que me amabas-

Si creo que todo el tiempo, y yo te he dicho lo feliz que me hace que te casaras conmigo-

Si por que-

Por que:

**_En ti, lo tengo todo y mucho más  
y ya no tengo que buscar solo en ti._**

Dijo Darién con esa hermosa mirada, que me decía todo.

De verdad-

_**Solo en ti.-**_

Te amo mi amor-

Y yo a ti Princesa-

Fin

La canción se llama en ti y la canta moenia.

PD. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía y por fis dejen reviews ya saben por si tiene alguna sugerencia, comentario o queja.


End file.
